Taking What is Mine
by ZoeJoy24
Summary: Arthur is used to getting what is his, even if he has to take it, and with no regards to the cost. Merlin/Arthur slash. Starts out a little intense, but I promise it gets better. M rated cause stuff happens, and there is some dub-con/possibly non-con towards the beginning. If it's not your thing don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this usually isn't my thing. And I have another story I'm working on... But there is something about these two together that drives me crazy and I had to write it. Not sure how long it will be... Also it starts out a little rough but I promise it won't stay that way.**

**Rated M, and there's slash (Merlin/Arthur), and it's a little rough to start out with. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, leave me a review. =)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin. Sadly...**

**Chapter 1**

This wasn't the first time that Merlin had had to deal with an intoxicated Arthur. In the Prince's defense, it didn't happen often. He wasn't a light weight by any means, and he generally knew his limits and kept to them. Arthur was too responsible to risk getting drunk and then doing something that may displease his father or cast a shameful light on Camelot. But tonight was different. There were no visiting dignitaries, no lords to impress. Uther had thrown a banquet in honor of Arthur and his knights defeating a band of raiders that had been terrorizing the kingdom. The king had gone to bed already, and Arthur let loose.

Perhaps he deserved to. Defeating the raiders was no small feat. It hadn't been a large group, but they were well trained and disciplined and were well hidden in the wilderness. It had taken careful planning and fierce fighting to defeat them, but Arthur and his knights had done it, with some help from Merlin as well, who had of course been brought along. So yes, Arthur had reason to drink and to celebrate. But good excuses didn't make Merlin's job any easier.

He'd actually fallen asleep in a corner, it was that late into the night. Arthur and his knights had taken some days off after their return, Merlin of course had not had that luxury and he was exhausted—much too tired to stay up into the wee hours of the morning. Arthur woke him with a light kick to his leg when he was finally ready to go to bed. Now, as he supported the drunken prince on their way to his room, Merlin wondered grumpily how he'd managed the kick without falling over. He planned on dumping Arthur on his bed, removing his boots, and then leaving. Arthur wouldn't care till morning, and he'd be in a foul mood then anyways.

Arthur kept up a steady flow of drunken conversation as they walked, Merlin mostly grunted or laughed a bit for his part, it wasn't as if Arthur cared what he said at this point anyways. Merlin just wanted to go to sleep. They were close to Arthur's room, which was good because he was leaning on Merlin more and more as they continued through the halls. Merlin had one arm around Arthur's waist, and with the other he held onto Arthur's arm which was flung around his shoulders. They were nearly the same height, but Arthur was much more muscular then Merlin and heavy and Merlin was struggling a bit beneath the load.

By the time they reached Arthur's door, the prince had rested his head on Merlin's shoulder and was barely standing on his own anymore. Merlin practically dragged the man through the door. The room was dimly lit, a few candles and a low fire showed the way as Merlin began to navigate to the bed. They were only a few steps into the room when Arthur suddenly straightened and looked Merlin square in the face.

"Stay with me," he said.

It wasn't a question, but not quite an order either. Merlin wasn't quite sure if he'd heard the prince correctly, or what Arthur was asking.

"Let's just get you into bed, sire," he suggested.

Arthur reached across his body and grabbed Merlin's wrist, the one holding his other arm, so that they stood facing each other only inches apart. Merlin moved his free hand from around Arthur's waist and brought it up between their chests, pushing lightly against Arthur's.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Stay. With. Me." Arthur repeated, pausing between each word just briefly. His face was uncomfortably close to Merlin's, his gaze fixed on the deep blue eyes of his servant.

Merlin took several breaths, trying to calm himself and think clearly. He didn't know what to think, how to respond. He trusted Arthur, would do anything for him, but surely he wasn't suggesting what Merlin thought he was. But Arthur was so close, his gaze so intense. But he was drunk, very drunk. He couldn't know what he was saying. Merlin pushed a little harder against the prince's chest, twisting his other wrist in an attempt to free it from Arthur's grip.

"Arthur, I don't think..." he began to say as he stepped away.

Arthur moved faster then he should have been able to in his condition. Perhaps it was the years of training or the lack of inhabitions and tension that allowed him to move so quickly, Merlin wasn't sure. All he knew was the one moment he was moving to guide Arthur towards his bed once more, and the next moment Arthur had shifted his grip on Merlin's wrist and twisted his arm up and tight into the boys back, pushing him against the wall in one fluid motion. Merlin didn't have time to react. Arthur pushed him against the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of his lungs and pinned him there with his full weight. Merlin found himself gasping for air out of surprise and in an attempt to refill his lungs, shocked at Arthur's sudden aggression, and a little frightened.

"I've been thinking about this for so long," came Arthur's voice in his ear. He was so close that Merlin could feel his breath tickling his ear and the back of his neck.

Arthur still had one arm pinned between Merlin's back and his chest. The prince slipped his other hand under the hem of Merlin's shirt and let it come to rest just above the boys hip, gently running his thumb over the smooth skin there. Merlin jumped at the touch of Arthur's hand on his bare skin. He pushed desperately against the prince, but it was a futile effort. Arthur used his hips to push Merlin back against the wall, and let out a slight groan as he pressed himself into the boys back.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin whispered, desperately wanting to understand.

"Taking what is mine," the prince replied in a deep and husky voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As much as I am enjoying writing this story, I'm realizing that it's not as easy as it seems to write believable smut, and I'm not all that great at it. But I gave it my best shot and I hope you enjoy the results! **

**Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews btw. I really appreciate it.**

**SOOOO I'm sometimes an idiot, and sometimes I stay up too late and occasionally I write and post while having a beer or two. When that happens I accidentally mix up the chapters and post the same things in different chapters. I cut a little out of this chapter, but don't worry because it's all in the next chapter! oops.**

**Chapter 2**

He shifted his hand over so that it rested between Merlin's hips and on his belly, fingers splayed across his abdomen. He pressed against Merlin's stomach, eliminating any space that remained between their two bodies. Merlin shivered at the tone in his voice and the movement of his hand, trying to wrap his mind around Arthur's actions. It seemed clear what Arthur had in mind, and yet Merlin couldn't really believe it. Would Arthur really... take... him? What if he said no, begged Arthur to let him go? Was that what he wanted to do?

If Merlin was honest, there was a part of him that enjoyed the feel of their bodies so close together, that had relished the desire in Arthur's voice when he'd stated his intentions. There had been moments before when Merlin realized that his feelings for Arthur were stronger then that of servant and master, or even friends. He cared deeply for the prince, but this? Was this what Merlin had felt in those moments before?

"You are mine, and I have never wanted you more," Arthur continued. He began to touch his lips softly to Merlin's neck, the lightest of contact.

Merlin had to decide.

Even if he wanted this, it could never be.

"Arthur, stop. You don't want to do this," he said. He wasn't begging, but reasoning. If anyone found out... Uther would probably have Merlin executed and Arthur's reputation would be ruined. Either way this would not end well for either of them. It wasn't necessarily that Merlin didn't want it, but he knew he shouldn't, couldn't want it.

"Tell me that you don't want this," Arthur growled into his ear as he moved his hips against Merlin's body and nipped lightly at his ear.

Merlin realized he could feel just how badly it was that Arthur did want this. Arthur's cock was hard against his ass. He closed his eyes. It was a bad idea. There were so many reasons why it shouldn't happen.

"Arthur, please. Think," Merlin murmered, his voice urgent.

Suddenly Arthur tightened the grip he held on Merlin's wrist, increasing the pressure on his shoulder and causing Merlin to gasp in pain. Merlin clenched his free hand into a fist and slammed it against the wall in desperation.

"Merlin, shut up," Arthur commanded. His voice wasn't cruel, and he didn't put any more pressure on Merlin's arm, but he was firm. "I can't wait any longer."

Arthur moved his hand from Merlin's stomach and loosened his servant's belt, pushing the back of his pants down. Merlin bit at his lip in frustration. Was this really happening? Arthur had his own pants down then, and as flesh met flesh he let out a moan. Merlin squeezed his eyes closed, unsure of how he would respond to what he knew would follow.

Arthur started with just a finger. He found the tight hole and slowly pushed his way in. Merlin shuddered at the invasion, exhaling sharply.

"Relax," Arthur urged in a low whisper. He began to move his lips against Merlin's skin again, kissing and sucking and occasionally biting lightly at the muscles of Merlin's neck and shoulder.

Merlin found that the feel of Arthur's lips and warm breath on his skin was not unpleasant, and slowly he let down his guard and gave up the fight. Arthur was going to have his way, there was no reason for Merlin to try to resist. He did as Arthur suggested and tried to relax.

Then Arthur inserted another finger and Merlin felt his knees buckle. Arthur kept him upright. It had only been a short time ago that Merlin had been supporting the prince. How had they gotten to this place?

Merlin's scattered thoughts were interupted when Arthur kissed him. Merlin's head was turned, one side of his face against the brick wall, so the kiss wasn't full on. But Arthur's lips found his, and Merlin froze. Arthur pulled away after only a few moments and looked squarely into Merlin's eyes, holding his gaze. The light was dim, and Merlin couldn't see what emotions Arthur's eyes held, and hoped that Arthur couldn't see whatever his face was portraying either, although Merlin wasn't even sure what he felt in that moment.

Without breaking his gaze, Arthur pulled his fingers slowly out of Merlin's body and brought the head of his cock up. Merlin's eyes widened at the contact, and he made one last ditch effort, pushing against the wall with his free hand and trying to twist out of Arthur's grip.

"Arthur, Arthur this is a bad idea, stop, you don't want to do this" he gasped out. There, he'd said it. He'd told him to stop. He suspected that it was too late though.

Arthur kissed Merlin's lips once again, longer this time, nipping at Merlin's bottom lip and pulling gently, then eased himself into Merlin's body. Merlin whimpered as he did so, knees buckling once again. His hip bones pressed sharply into the hard walls as Arthur began to move against him, the thin fabric of his pants doing little to protect him especially since they had begun to slip lower.

Merlin found himself fighting a war in his own mind. Part of him wanted to fight against everything that was happeneing, to struggle. Another part of him said to ignore the pain, relax, to let it happen, to enjoy it. Enjoy it? Could he? He knew there was no point in struggling, so perhaps the best option was to give in to Arthur fully—body and mind. Again Merlin forced himself to relax, to focus on the feel of Arthur's lips against his own and even the feel of Arthur's cock as he moved in and out of Merlin's body. It hurt, but added to the pain was something else, something more. Pleasure? Yes. Merlin let out a low moan of pleasure, giving into Arthur and becoming his.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry these chapters have been short. They seem so much longer when I'm typing them up in Word. I tried to make this one longer, but today is my birthday and I got a little busy... and I don't have the energy to tackle the fall-out of eveything that just happened. That will have to wait until next time. **

**Chapter 3**

Arthur had started slowly even though he wanted Merlin desperately. He couldn't say why, but there was something about the servant boy that drove Arthur crazy in more ways then one. In a way that he didn't fully understand he saw Merlin as being his and he found himself wanting more and more to take him and make him so. Of course it didn't help matter that Merlin had the most striking blue eyes that Arthur had ever encountered, or the most amazing smile. Even when Merlin was a complete idiot or managed to make Arthur's life more difficult rather then making it easier like a good servant should, Arthur found that it only deepened the desire he felt for the boy.

Now as he slowly but steadily moved himself inside Merlin he found that it was all he had wanted and more. Merlin's quiet and desperate protests and occasional struggles were enough to drive Arthur crazy and earlier he'd had to fight the urge to throw the boy to the ground and take him then and there. But he didn't want to hurt him, and really he didn't want to force him if it was truly against his will. He valued their relationship too much for that. He didn't want Merlin to be afraid of him in the morning. But he needed to have him. Arthur knew he was drunk, and that this was probably the only time he'd have the courage to act on his desires and he couldn't wait any longer.

He could feel the tension leaving Merlin's body. Good, it would be better that way. Arthur had never been with another man before, never wanted to. But he knew enough about sex to know that if Merlin fought against him the whole time it would not be a pleasant experience for the boy. And he wanted it to be. He knew that Merlin was devoted to him, but doubted that he'd ever expected his devotion to be pushed this far. Even so, he wanted Merlin to want him back, to need him like the prince needed Merlin.

As Merlin relaxed Arthur increased his pace. It felt so good to finally be inside of Merlin. He was so tight but Arthur felt perfect inside of him, and their bodies fit together as if they were made for each other. Arthur knew by Merlin's reation that he was the first man who he'd been with, and it increased his pleasure to know that Merlin was truly his alone. Even if Merlin wans't a virgin, Arthur knew he was the first to take him like this.

"You are perfect," he moaned into Merlin's ear.

He wanted to kiss him full on, to turn him around and hold his head still and kiss him deeply. Merlin's lips had been enticing him for so long. But there was no way he was pulling out, it would have to wait till later.

Soon all coherent thought was lost and Arthur was focused only on the feel of Merlin's body against his own and his cock as he slid in and out of Merlin's body. When Merlin moaned in pleasure Arthur thought he would finish then and there. He paused just briefly and grabbed hold of Merlin's hips, sliding his body away from the wall just enough so that he could slip one hand down inside Merlin's trousers and close around his cock. It was already beginning to harden and as Arthur began to stroke it he felt it grow and harden in his hand. Merlin shuddered and let out a desperate groan. His free hand pressed against the wall for support and in an effort to release some of the awful and wonderful tension that was building in his body.

"Arthur, don't stop," Merlin begged, his voice desperate.

Arthur wasn't sure which action Merlin was refering too, so he resumed his thrusting and kept his grasp on the boys cock, stroking it in time with the motion of his own cock. He realised he still had Merlin's arm trapped tightly between their bodies, and the thought of the added control he had over him strangely pleased him. He had never inteneded to force him, but knowing that he could have added to his pleasure. He kept his grip on Merlin's wrist. It wasn't a tight hold, just enough to show who was in charge of the situation.

It didn't take long after Arthur had begun to stroke him for Merlin to let out a cry and come in the princes's grip. As he came he clenched his body around Arthur's cock and Arthur felt his control slip. It was only a moment before Arthur finished as well. For a moment the two stood still, both breathing heavily, chests heaving, neither speaking. Arthur moved first. He slid slowly out of Merlin's body and released the wrist he'd been holding. Slowly he turned Merlin around so that they were facing each other.

Merlin's eyes were down cast, his head dropped low. He leaned back agianst the wall, putting as much distance between them as he could, although Arthur told himself he just needing the support. He couldn't see his servant's face in the low lit room, but he could hear his ragged breathing and the fire reflected lightly in his eyes. Merlin didn't move, didn't speak, just stood still, trying to control his breathing. Arthur couldn't wait any longer. He cupped Merlin's chin gently in his fingers and lifted the boy's face, and then kissed him.

The kiss began lightly, just a gently touch of his lips on Merlin's. But he couldn't leave it at that, he deepened the kiss, his other hand snaking behind Merlin's head and pulling him forward. Merlin remained still at first, unresponsive for several moments. Then, tentatively, he began to kiss Arthur back. He placed his hands on Arthur's hips, holding them both steady. Arthur moved his hand from Merlin's chin down to rest on his neck, holding it lightly, not squeezing but resting gently, his thumb lightly caressing the smooth skin. Merlin responded, opening his lips and allowing Arthur to deepen his kiss further, and Arthur did. He ran his tongue over Merlin's full bottom lip and began to go further, taking Merlin's mouth as he had his body. He felt his grip on the boys neck tighten ever so slightly as he increased the intensity of the kiss, and Merlin must have felt it too because he suddenly froze beneath the prince's touch, shrinking back against the wall once more.

Arthur pulled away then, allowing them both to breathe one more, cursing himself. Damn, what was it in him that made the feeling of control he could hold over Merlin to be so enticing? That was not what he wanted, no matter how exciting it may be to force... but no. He pulled himself together, turning his attention to his servant.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: These chapters always seem so much longer when I first type them up in word. Oh well... here it is! I had sort of a hard time writing this... I hope you enjoy it thought, I tried to make it interesting and realistic and stuff. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and thoughts on the stories so far, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 4**

"Merlin," Arthur breathed out his name. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, resting his forhead against Merlin's.

Merlin shook his head. "No," he whispered. "No, it was, it was good."

Arthur wished desperately that he could see Merlin's face better, to see whether his servant, his friend—his lover—was speaking the truth or not. The full weight of what he had just done was slowly settling down on him. He realized the shock that Merlin must be feeling. Arthur had been thinking of this night for weeks, but Merlin had had no warning, no idea of the thoughts that had been filling Arthur's mind for so long.

Merlin remained frozen agianst the wall, and Arthur realized he was still holding him by the neck. He slid his hand down slowly until it rested lightly on Merlin's chest. The silence that filled the room seemed overwhelming, it was broken only by the sound of their breathing. Arthur could feel Merlin's chest rise and fall beneath his hand, it was a strange sensation, he thought, the rhythmic motion combined with the sound of Merlin's breathing was hypnotic.

Finally Merlin moved, pulling his trousers up and buckling his belt. He was slightly embarrassed when he realized he'd come all over the front of his pants. He'd have to be sure that he and he alone washed them. Arthur followed suite, pulling his own pants back up around his waist, breaking contact with Merlin's body for the first time since they'd enetered the room earlier.

"I should go, Gauis will wonder," Merlin mumbled, taking a step away from Arthur.

He stumbled slightly as he stepped away from the support of the wall and Arthur's arms, his legs shaky and hardly capable of supporting him. He reached out and arm to catch the wall only to find Arthur at his side once more.

"No, stay here. You'll never make it back ot your chambers," Arthur urged.

Merlin started to argue, but Arthur brought a finger to his lips, cutting off his protests.

"You are the first one here every morning. No one will know."

"Gauis..."

"Don't worry about Gauis. Please Merlin, stay with me tonight."

Merlin knew that Arthur was right on all counts. He nodded and in the dim light he could see Arthur smiling. This was not a side of Arthur he was accustomed to, usually Arthur was busy kicking him out of his chambers. Of course it wasn't as if the rest of the night had been typical of Arthur's behaviour.

Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him to his bed. Merlin thought he might be in shock, he followed Arthur without really paying attention to where he was going. Arthur sat him down on the edge of the bed, then walked away, leaving Merlin alone in his thoughts.

He brought his fingers to his lips, remembering the feel of Arthur kissing him. The kiss had been amazing. Merlin had not been expecting it, but Arthur had been gentle, so gentle. Merlin hadn't known the prince was capable of such tenderness, particularly towards him. He'd felt the urgency of Arthur's kiss, but even then Arthur hadn't forced him to go faster then he wanted. He'd waited for Merlin to let him in and to deepen the kiss. Merlin loved the way Arthur's lips felt against his own, and the taste of his mouth was addicting. Merlin hadn't wanted the kiss to end, he wasn't expecting to be the first to break it. But when he'd felt Arthur's hand tighten around his neck he'd panicked slightly. Arthur wasn't choking him, but the subtle pressure had been enough to show Merlin what Arthur could do to him if he wanted to. Merlin was a powerful sorcerer, but against Arthur he was helpless, and for a moment that thought frightened Merlin. He trusted Arthur and didn't think that the prince would ever cause him real harm, but what had happened that night was something Merlin had never expected and he was still working through it in his mind. So he froze, pulling away from the kiss and Arthur. With the distraction of Arthur's mouth gone Merlin became aware of everything he was feeling.

Merlin's thoughts were inturrepted when Arthur returned to his side and offered him a set of clothing.

"Here, change into these. They're clean," Arthur told him. His voice was back to normal, no longer conveying the lust it had earlier.

Merlin looked up at him and realized that Arthur had already changed into his bed clothes. He took the offered clothes and realized that they were his own. Arthur must have read the question that was in his mind, because he explained, "They got mixed up in my things on one of our trips, I'm not sure when. I never got around to telling you."

Merlin just nodded. He was tired now, his earlier exhaustion returning full force. He stood to change, pausing and glancing at Arthur shyly. He'd helped the prince dress many times, but never changed in front of him himself. Arthur just chuckled at him.

"Merlin, there's no reason to be shy, not after what we just did," Arthur reminded him.

Merlin blushed slightly but smiled ruefully back. Arthur was right, of course. He pulled his shirt over his head and shivered a bit as the cool air of the room hit his skin. Unable to help himself he glanced once more at Arthur, who was standing off to the side of the bed. He was a little unnerved to see that the prince was watching him as he stripped, but for some reason having Arthur's undivided attention gave Merlin an idea. Instead of putting the clean shirt on right away as he had originally intended, he left it off and bent over to remove his boots and pants, going a little slower then he would normally when changing. Soon he stood in front of Arthur completely naked, and he heard Arthur's breath catch. Merlin smiled to himself. Arthur may be strong, but it was becoming clear to Merlin that he held a power of his own over the prince. Without being too obvious Merlin put the clean pants on, shifting his hips a little more then was necessary as he pulled them over his ass and hips.

"You would be a tease," Arthur spoke and he was much closer then Merlin expected him to be.

The prince was standing behind him now, and he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist took over fastening his pants and buckling up his belt.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Merlin countered with an innocent shrug. "I'm just doing what you told me to do, sire."

"Indeed," Arthur murmered.

"Are you going to put my shirt on for me as well, or would you like me to do that?" Merlin asked coyly.

Arthur knew that Merlin was playing with him now, and stepped away then, picking the clean shirt up from where Merlin had placed it on the bed.

"Neither, actually. I don't think you need the shirt now. It's very warm under those blankets," Arthur said, throwing the shirt on the other side of the bed. He wanted to run his hands over Merlin's bare chest, but he would be doing that on his own terms and not while Merlin stood there teasing him.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, are you sure? Maybe it would be safer if I was dressed, in case someone were to come in?"

Arthur grunted. "As if the sight of you sleeping in my bed wouldn't be strange enough? I don't think that whether or not you are wearing a shirt would matter. Now get into bed and stop arguing with me. I'm tired."

Arthur climbed into the bed himself but Merlin stood still for a moment longer. There was a very loud voice in his head telling him that this was a very bad idea. If Arthur weren't such an arrogant, self-centered prat he would be able to see that.

"Merlin, bed, now," Arthur ordered.

Merlin shivered and realised he was freezing. This sealed the matter and he climbed hastily into the bed, pushing his doubts away and crawling under the pile of blankets. He left as much room between himself and Arthur as he could, hoping that would help appearances if they were seen together. It was only moments before Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him close. Merlin turned onto his back, looking at Arthur, trying to search his face in the darkness.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Arthur was propped up on one arm, his head resting on his hand. He had his other hand on Merlin's stomach and he was idly running his fingers over the smooth pale skin there. He began looking Merlin over in a way that made Merlin feel a little self-conscious. Arthur's eyes traced the lines of Merlin's neck and collar bones then fell lower to the patch of dark hair that was spread across Merlin's chest. He followed the path his eyes were taking with his hand, running his fingers from Merlin's neck and down over his breast bone before finally coming to rest over Merlin's heart. All the while Merlin continued to watch his face, waiting for him to speak.

"I told you before, Merlin, you are mine, and I want you," Arthur replied, his voice soft. As if to demonstrate his point he ran his thumb over Merlin's nipple, causing the boy to inhale sharply and shudder under his touch.

Merlin shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts and ignore the feel of Arthur's fingers on his skin.

"Arthur, I am not yours," Merlin argued.

In response Arthur pinched Merlin's nipple between two fingers, drawing another gasp from him.

"Yes, you are. My servant, mine, and no one else's."

"We can't do this, Arthur. This, whatever this is, it can't happen."

Arthur moved his hand down to Merlin's waist, pulling him in tight so that their sides were touching and Arthur could lean in over him.

"Merlin, you can be honest with me, if you didn't enjoy tonight, if you don't want to do it again, to be with me... like this, tell me. Because I won't force you Merlin, at least not like that," Arthur assured him.

For a moment Merlin considered lying and telling the prince that he didn't enjoy what had happened and that he never wanted Arthur to kiss him again or touch him like he had. But that wasn't true, and as he lay there in Arthur's bed with the prince so close to him, he couldn't bring himself to lie like that.

"It isn't that, Arthur. What you did, what you're doing to me, it drives me crazy. But that doesn't mean that it is a good idea to keep doing it. If we're caught it will ruin everything. I'll probably end up dead," Merlin explained to Arthur.

In response Arthur leaned down and kissed him. Merlin sighed in resignation as Arthur's lips met his and his tongue found it's way into his mouth. The kiss was deep, Arthur ran his hand through Merlin's hair, grabbing and pulling his head back slightly to offer him bettter access to the boy's mouth. His other hand moved over Merlin's stomach before coming to rest on his waist and gripping hard. In response, Merlin found himself arching up to meet Arthur's body, his hands clutching tightly to Arthur's shoulders, holding them close.

Arthur broke the kiss first, pulling away and breathing heavily. He flopped down on the bed next to Merlin, one arm still held around the boy's body, keeping him close.

"Merlin, just trust me, and go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well like I said in my other story, I'm sorry for the delay. I've got a big paper that I need to work on these next few weeks, and I'll try to stay pretty consistant with the updates but they may be a little slower in coming.**

**Here is a little snippet for you though, of the morning after. I hope you all like it. I had a hard time deciding where to go with this. I don't really have any clue where this story is headed, it's sort of got a mind of it's own really. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows as always. I'm always open for critiques, suggestions, ideas etc. **

**Chapter 5**

The first thing that Arthur became aware of when he woke the next morning was that Merlin was gone. They'd fallen asleep together the night before, and when Arthur had woken up sometime in the middle of the night Merlin had still been there, curled on his side next to Arthur. His bare skin had been cold to the touch, and so Arthur had rolled onto his own side, pulling Merlin close to his chest and draping an arm over the boy's waist and covering them both with a heavy blanket. He liked the way Merlin felt against him. There was something soothing about the closeness of their bodies and again Arthur found himself mesmorized by the rise and fall of Merlin's body as he breathed. Arthur had been holding Merlin closely when he fell back into sleep, how had he managed to leave without waking Arthur that morning, and more importantly, why did he leave in the first place? Arthur felt a pang of uneasiness settle in his stomach. Had he driven his servant away with his behaviour? Arthur lay in bed, any chance of falling back to sleep gone as his mind raced with worry over his servant. Should he go look for him? Or would it be better to give him space? Arthur was lost in thought, staring up at the canopy over his bed, when his door opened and Merlin entered slowly, trying to be quiet until he saw that Arthur was awake. Arthur contained the huge smile that threatened to spread across his face upon seeing Merlin and tried not to act to happy to see his servant back in his room once again.

But he couldn't contain all his emotions and the first thing that came out of his mouth when Merlin had entered and closed the door behind him was, "Merlin, where the hell did you go?"

It came out in an irritated, demanding tone and Arthur grimaced as soon as he said it. That was not the mood he had hoped to set first thing this morning.

Merlin was just standing a few paces in front of the door as if unsure of what he should do. He shrugged in response to Arthur's question.

"I went back to my chambers. I thought I should get ready for the day—work and all that," he explained.

Arthur sat up in bed and leaned against the head board, studying Merlin as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Finally he patted the bed next to where he sat, looking expectantly at Merlin. In response his servant tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, clearly considering whether or not he thought what Arthur wanted was a good idea, or if he planned on obeying.

"Merlin, please come here," Arthur said after a moment of silence, a hint of desperation in his voice.

He hoped that his politeness and the fact that he was almost begging would shock Merlin into doing as he asked, out of curiousity as to what could be so important that Arthur would say please, if nothing else. Whether from curiousity or pity, Merlin complied. He walked over to the bed at a dignified pace, as if to say that it was his choice to do so and not Arthur's, and then crawled into the bed and sat next to Arthur, leaning against the head board as well but looking down into his lap and remaining uncharacteristicly silent.

"In a few moments we're going to have to start pretending like what happened last night never took place," Arthur began once Merlin was situated next to him.

Merlin didn't look up or give any type of response to this statement, so Arthur just continued.

"We don't have to do that yet, though. Merlin, I need to know if what I did, what we did, last night, changes... anything."

Merlin finally moved, giving him a sideways glance from beneath those impossibly long lashes of his.

"Of course it changes things, Arthur," he said.

Arthur didn't speak, just waited in hopes that Merlin would elaborate. He wasn't particularly good at talking about his feelings and he didn't relish the prospect of trying to pry how Merlin felt out of him, either. But he needed to know if Merlin was all right, if he would still be there like he always was. He was somewhat surprised when he felt Merlin's hand on his, the boys long fingers wrapping around and holding his hand tightly.

"Arthur, I don't know what happened last night, or if it will happen again, but none of that changes why I am here," he finally said in a quiet voice. "Until _that_ changes, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why _are _you here?" Arthur asked.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he always knew that he was lucky to have Merlin, and that there really weren't many reasons for his loyal servant to put up with him. Most of the time he didn't care and figured that Merlin had nothing else to do with his life anyways. But this was one of the rare moments when Arthur was honest with himself and admitted that Merlin didn't have to stay, and if Arthur wasn't careful there was always the chance that he might not.

Merlin gave him a long, calculating look before saying simply, "It's my destiny."

Arthur didn't know what he meant by that, but he decided not to push. It was enough to know that Merln would still be there. He changed the subject then, and brought his hand up to cup Merlin's cheek.

"Merlin, last night, well for one thing, you were incredible," he said, a little disbelievingly.

Merlin gave him a cheeky grin. "Is that a compliment, sire?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. But don't let it go to your head. You're still an abysmal servant."

"I can't think of many servants who would let their master's take them to bed," Merlin argued.

"Perhaps. So you're good at one thing. Unfortunately for you no one else will ever know about this skill of yours, and in the eyes of most you will remain an abysmal servant."

"How do you know?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. The question was clearly a challenge.

Arthur grew serious, turning Merlin's head so that they were looking each other in the eye. For a moment Merlin thought he might be really angry, but the prince composed himself and drew a deep breath before speaking.

"Merlin, I know you've never been with a man before, and I don't want you to be with anyone but me. I can't bear the thought of anyone else touching you, or having your loyalty or affection. You are mine, and I want it to stay that way. I know I don't own you and I can't force you to stay with me, but I want you to, whether as my servant or, something else," Arthur admitted, his voice firm, though it softened a bit as he came to the end of his sentence.

Merlin didn't look away or try to free his head from the grip Arthur now had on his chin. Instead he wrapped his hands around the back of Arthur's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Arthur was not expecting that reaction to his declaration, and for a moment Merlin had complete control over the kiss. Then Arthur's brain caught up to the rest of his body and he responded. He twisted so that he was leaning across Merlin's body and entwined his hand in Merlin's hair, holding tight at the back of his head and pulling slightly so that Merlin's head was tilted back and his mouth opened to him further. In a fluid motion Arthur slid a knee over Merlin's legs so that he was straddling him and could lean his weight into the kiss, pushing Merlin back against the head board. Merlin tightened his own grip, one hand around Arthur's neck and the other wrapped in his hair, mirroring Athur's own actions. Merlin no longer had any control over the kiss, and it wasn't until Arthur was satisfied and pulled away that their lips parted.

"Any more questions about how I feel about last night?" Merlin asked. He groaned slightly as Arthur tilted his hips forward against his in response.

"We can't do this again, not right now," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur grunted, burying his face in Merlin's neck and planting light kisses there.

"Arthur, stop. You need to get out of bed and get dressed. You have things to do today, and so do I. And I think we still need to talk about some things before anything else happens."

Arthur pulled away, flopping onto his back and freeing Merlin with a groan.

"You're such a kill joy," he muttered before rolling out of bed.

Merlin remained sitting against the bed for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Although he'd been the one to bring them back to reality he seemed to be having a harder time getting his emotions and other, things, under control after their kiss and Arthur's other attentions. He took several calming breaths and began running over all of the chores he needed to take care of that day before he was feeling calm enough to leave the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so sorry for the wait between chapters, but I finally had some inspiration and I am super excited about this chapter and the next one which I have already started! I hope you enjoy them as much as I have been enjoying writing them! Please review and let me know what you think so far!**

**Chapter 6**

Merlin was on edge for the next few days. It wasn't a frightened or nervous edginess, he just had no idea what to expect from Arthur in the aftermath of the night they'd spent together. He really didn't know what he felt, either, which only added to his uncertainty. For the first two or three days after that night, Arthur went about as if nothing had happened. Merlin tried his best to follow suite and to go about his duties as usual. It wasn't too dificult most of the time, although Merlin could feel himself blushing occasionally as he helped Arthur dress or bathe. He didn't know how the prince managed to act so natural, as if nothing had happened, and while part of him appreciated it, he also wished that they could just sit down and talk about what had happened and what it meant for them in the future.

By the fourth day of Arthur's lack of acknowledgement of anything having ever happened between them Merlin had finally begun to relax and push the event from his mind. Of course it was that day that Arthur decided to make things more interesting and reawaken all of the questions and worries that had been plagueing Merlin.

It wasn't so much that Arthur treated Merlin any differently. He continued his usual teasing of his servant, giving him a hard time when he didn't complete his duties to the prince's satisfaction or when Merlin did something clumsy. While Merlin was used to this, what he wasn't expecting was for Arthur to give his thigh a quick squeeze in passing, or the gentle tug that Arthur gave his hair after ruffling it as was his custom when ever he knew he'd frustrated Merlin with his ridiculous demands. The first time something like this happened, when Arthur first ran a light finger across Merlin's chin, Merlin froze in shock, mid-word. He completely lost track of what he'd been saying. The touch had been so unexpected, and so incredibly tender that Merlin was at a lost. He glanced around Arthur's room where they were looking as if fearing that someone had seen, but of course no one was there. He turned back to look at Arthur in shock, searching his prince's face. Arthur had a look of amusement on his face, as if he didn't know what had caused Merlin's shock. But his eyes held an affection that Merlin found surprising. In a moment it was gone, and Arthur continued what he'd been doing as if nothing had happened.

This went on for over a week. Arthur was discreet, of course, which was good because it always took Merlin a moment to collect himself. He tried to predict when Arthur would tease him, but the little touches and pinches always took him by surprise because Arthur was so damn casual about it and also so sporadic. He could go a whole day without even looking at Merlin, only to spend the next day tormenting Merlin everytime they were alone or out of eyesight. After the first week or so of Arthur's new found pasttime Merlin finally confronted him about it, but Arthur denied it as if his attentions were nothing out of the ordinary. When Arthur was feeling particularly sadistic, though, he would pinch Merlin's ass or stand a little too close for a brief moment while they were around other people. It was never overt, never drew suspicion from those around, but it made Merlin's heart pound out of surprise and fear of being caught.

After two weeks Merlin thought he was going to go crazy. He was in a constant state of near-arousal thanks to Arthur, and he didn't understant how Arthur went about his days so calmly without taking his actions any further as he had before. If Merlin hadn't been so unsure of the situation he would have made a move himself and forced Arthur to take action, one way or the other. But he was too timid for that, at least when it came to any kind of intimacy between himself and his prince.

The weather was miserable the day that Arthur finally, _finally_, moved beyond his torturous little hints and touches. Arthur had decided there would be no training that day because of the weather and choose instead to go over a large amount of historical documents his father had wanted him to review in preparation for an upcoming visit from one of their allies. Arthur had been at his desk nearly all day reading, and while it was a day of relative inactivity for him, he had other ideas for Merlin. Arthur had his servant running errands most of the morning, fetching documents, food and drink, keeping a fire going strong in his room, and catching up on mending and cleaning that Merlin had fallen behind on. By the time Merlin served Arthur lunch he was exhausted and slightly frustrated at Arthur, who'd been ignoring him most of the day, when he wasn't ordering him about. Merlin deposited a plate of food on Arthur's desk rather loudly and turned away without saying a word when Arthur's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Merlin's wrist. Merlin looked back at Arthur in surprise, wondering if he'd somehow upset the prince. The breath caught in his throat when he saw the look in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur was gazing up at him with a look of pure, unabashed lust. His gaze travelled slowly over Merlin's face and body before he lifted his eyes back to Merlin's, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Merlin felt uncomfortable under Arthur's frank stare and tried to pull away from him. Arthur in turn rose to his feet and pulled Merlin into him, bringing Merlin's wrist up so that his hand was pinned against Arthur's chest. With his other hand he grabbed Merlin's ass and held Merlin close so that there was no space left between their lower bodies. Merlin could feel Arthur's heart beating fast against his hand as the prince moved in for a kiss. Merlin couldn't help but whisper 'finally' as Arthur's lips met his. He responded to the kiss immediately, bringing his free hand up to hold the back of Arthur's neck and pull them even closer. He pushed his way into Arthur's mouth with his tongue, which seemed to surprise Arthur. In return the prince gave Merlin's ass a little pinch that made Merlin jump slightly, then ran his hand upward and slipped it under Merlin's shirt and jacket, letting rest on the bare skin of Merlin's lower back. Merlin let out a moan as Arthur began to rub little circles over his spine, each time slipping his fingers ever so slightly beneath the hem of Merlin's waistband, going a little further each time.

Finally they broke the kiss, and Merlin found he was panting slightly, but Arthur seemed entirely uneffected by the whole thing apart from the quickened pace of his heart and a slight breathlessness after the long kiss. He looked at Merlin with a little smirk as if he found Merlin's state to be amusing.

"You started this," Merlin pointed out breathlessly. "Why am I the one about to come apart?"

"Because I want it that way. I like seeing you like this, Merlin. It's nice to know I have this effect on you," Arthur admitted with a haughty smile.

Merlin shook his head, taking a deep breath to regain control of his breathing. He was trying to ignore the fact that Arthur still had his hand halfway down his pants and to display the same detatched look that Arthur had.

"Only because you've been tormenting me for nearly three weeks," he countered. He was sure one little kiss from Arthur wouldn't have had that affect if he hadn't been so on edge already.

Arthur just chuckled at that, the gleam in his eyes told Merlin that he had been aware of what he'd put Merlin through with his little touches and that he had enjoyed every bit of it. Arthur was clearly capable of showing a great amount of control when he wanted to, though. As he stepped away he left his hand on Merlin's back for a moment longer, running his fingers lightly over his lower back and hip as he moved away. He heard the sharp intake of breath that Merlin took as his fingers grazed over his skin, and left the boy trembling slightly with each breath. He knew Merlin was aroused, he'd felt his erection as they'd kissed. It had taken all of Arthur's self-control not to give in to his own desires, especially when Merlin had taken control of his mouth. But he had a plan, and he intended to stick to it, even though he wanted to take Merlin to his bed and spend the afternoon there. But no, he would wait a little longer, it was worth it to see Merlin in the desperate state he was in.

Merlin looked extremely frustrated at the smug, contented look on Arthur's face. The prince sat back down, leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands in front of him, looking at Merlin with a slight smile on his lips.

"That's it?" Merlin asked heatedly.

"Were you expecting more?" Arthur asked in return.

"You've been pinching and poking me for weeks, but when you finally make a move it's just a kiss?"

"I can wait," was all Arthur said in response.

Merlin shook his head in frustration. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering the question, Arthur nodded towards Merlin's trousers and gave an evil little grin.

"Do you want help with that?" he asked wickedly.

Merlin was left standing with his mouth hanging open in surprise. In his mind flashed all the possibilities of what Arthur had offered. Merlin shook the thoughts away, closing his mouth. How had he gotten to this place? Before Arthur had taken him that night he'd never even considered the possibility of this scenario. But now all he could think about was Arthur. Suddenly he wondered if this was what Arthur had been hoping for, to drive Merlin to the point where he was desperate for Arthur's touch and attention.

When Arthur slid from his chair to his knees in front of Merlin, looking up expectantly, Merlin nearly died right there. Oh, god... But Arthur still held that smug look of satisfaction and superiority and Merlin knew then that he was too stubborn to give in to Arthur's little game. His erection throbbed at the sight of Arthur ready to finish him, but Merlin shook his head once more and straightened his spine, ignoring it.

"No," he choked out. Talking was harder then it should be. "No, I don't need your help," Merlin continued, voice stronger. "If there is nothing else you require, I have work to do."

With that Merlin turned and left Arthur there on his knees. He was going to have to do something about his erection, but he'd be damned if he let Arthur control him. Even though he had, really. Merlin had a feeling that his little show of defiance was too late and that Arthur had him just where he wanted him.

Arthur watched him go, a little dissapointed but not surprised. He hadn't really expected Merlin to give in to him, especially because he knew that he was being a little smug about the whole thing. But, as much as he enjoyed knowing how aroused Merlin had become with just a kiss and Arthur's touch, he had wanted to see the way Merlin would look if he'd let Arthur finish him. As the thought crossed his mind, Arthur realised that he would have his own problem to take care of if he didn't stop thinking about his servant and what had just happened. He turned back to the papers and it took all of his discipline but eventually he lost himself in the history and pushed the possibilities from his mind.

xxx

Merlin went straight back to his room form Arthur's chambers and closed the door and leaned against it to prevent any one from entering. He was still hard and it wasn't going to go away unless he did something about it. Thankfully Gaius hadn't been there to ask any questions when Merlin stormed in, but he didn't want to take any chances so he remained leaning against the door and let his pants fall to the floor. He couldn't stifle the groan that escaped his lips when he took hold of his cock and began working his hand up and down over his shaft. He closed his eyes and thought of Arthur kneeling before him, the feel of his hand on Merlin's ass and how it would have been to have Arthur's mouth working his shaft. It didn't take very long for Merlin's whole body to tense as the orgasm washed over him.


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1

**A/N I know that this is an incredibly short update, BUT I promise there is more to come TODAY. This is just a little teaser since you have all been so patient with me, I didn't want to make you wait till the whole chapter was done. =) You can let your imaginations run wild while you think about were this is going. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Merlin was not happy, and, as usual, it was Arthur's fault. But this time the prince's antics had ended with Merlin being nearly blinded when a glass bottle exploded in the fireplace. Arthur called it an 'experiment', and Merlin called it foolish, and yet despite this it was Merlin who ended up unable to see and with a bandage wrapped around his eyes to ensure he didn't strain his eyes. Gauis assured them both that the damage was only temporary and that no real or lasting harm had been done. Merlin contented himself with knowing that Arthur had not escaped the ordeal totally unschathed. According to Gauis the prince had several small shards of glass embedded in his skin, and from what Merlin could tell by the pained little yelps Arthur emitted the process of removing said shards was not a pleasant one. The physician left them then to continue with his usual routine of rounds and shopping.

Merlin was laying bed, eyes stinging and head aching when he heard the creak of his door opening.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked. His voice was soft and contrite. He hadn't exactly apologized for disregarding Merlin's warnings, but he was clearly sorry about what had happened.

"Splendid," Merlin replied curtly. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at Arthur for long, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted anyways.

He could hear Arthur walking towards the bed guessed that the prince had come to stand by the end of the bed.

"Clotpole," Merlin muttered. He wished he could see Arthur's expression. That was generally the best part about his reactions to Merlin's disrespectful name-calling.

Arthur remained silent for a moment, much to Merlin's surprise. When the prince let his hand come to rest on his servant's leg, just above his ankle Merlin was so startled that he hit his head against the wall.

Arthur didn't seem to notice. He was moving towards the head of the bed now, letting his fingers run lightly up the inside of Merlin's leg as he walled.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" the prince asked, voice low and suggestive.

Merlin's breath had caught in his breath as soon as Arthur had touched him and he was still struggling to regain control of his breath. The featherlight touches along his leg were not helping. Arthur lifted his hand away mid-thigh and sat on the bed next to Merlin, bringing his hand up to free some of Merlin's hair from beneath the bandage. Finally Merlin found his voice, reminding himself that he was angry at Arthur, whose fault it was that he was in this position in the first place.

"Arthur, I'm supposed to be resting," Merlin reminded him. It wasn't exactly the harsh rebuttal he had been hoping to achieve, but it was the only truthful excuse to deny Arthur's attentions that his addled brain could think of.

Arthur leaned over and planted a light kiss on Merlin's lips, causing the boy to inhale sharply. This was not an opportunity that he wanted to pass up. He moved his mouth along Merlin's chin and to his neck, kissing ever so softly as he went. Merlin was lying there, looking so helpless, and each touch and kiss from Arthur was bound to be a surprise. The little gasps and hisses that Merlin let out were already driving Arthur crazy. His eyes fell upon one of the thin belts Merlin always wore laying on the table next to the bed, and an idea crossed his mind.

"You don't have to do anything," he whispered into Merlin's ear, reaching over to grab the belt as he did so.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled deviously, althoguth Merlin couldn't see it.

"Do you trust me?" he asked his servant.

Merlin snorted. "What do you think? I'm lying here blind because of you," he pointed out.

"Merlin, trust me. And let me see your hands."


	8. Chapter 7: Part 2

**A/N Here's part two! It took a lot longer to write then I thought it would. hehe. I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Part 2**

He tried really hard to stay angry. He honestly did. But his resolve didn't last long against Arthur's persuasions. The prince didn't push or urge him, just continued with his light kisses and running his fingers over Merlin's face and neck as well. Finally Merlin let out a frustrated sigh and slowly brought his hands forward, resting them on his chest. Arthur smiled in triumph.

"Good boy," he murmured. "Sit up, take your shirt off."

Merlin cocked his head to the side like a dog, and Arthur could just picture the look of confusion that would be in the boy's eyes. He huffed impatiently and started pulling on Merlin's tunic, urging him into action. Merlin sat up and helped Arthur remove his shirt completely, then he lay back down and returned his hands to where they'd been laying before.

Arthur leaned forward and took hold of Merlin's wrists, keeping them together in one hand—it was ridiculously easy, he was so skinny—and then he began wrapping the belt around them with the other.

He could feel Merlin tensing beside him as he bound his wrists together.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin asked in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"I told you, you wouldn't have to do any work," Arthur replied vaguely.

"Wha...? What if Gaius comes back?"

Arthur laughed. Here he was tying Merlin's hands together, and his first concern was about getting caught and not what Arthur was planning on doing to him. His priorities were probably much more in line then Arthur's, but at that moment Arthur didn't care anymore.

"He's not coming back for a few hours, we both know that," Arthur reassured him.

He was nearly finished. The belt was looped around Merlin's skinny wrists securely, but not too tight. He didn't want to leave any markings on Merlin's pale skin that would have to be explained later. At least, not anywhere on his skin where someone would see...

Merlin twisted his wrists, testing the strength of the bonds. Arthur noticed that Merlin's breaths were coming faster now, though he wasn't sure whether that was because of fear or excitement, or perhaps a mixture of both. He lifted Merlin's hands so that they were laying on the pillow above his head. It was easy for Arthur to hold them in place with one hand now that they were tied together. He snuck his other hand behind Merlin's neck and up into his hair, and Merlin arched his back slightly at the sudden contact so that his head was angled back and up, the perfect position for a kiss. Arthur fisted his hand in Merlin's hair and held his head in place while he leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth, no longer just teasing at Merlin's lips. He ran his tongue once over the boy's lips before pushing into his mouth. Merlin arched even further into him, responding eagerly to the kiss and straining slightly against the hold Arthur had on his arms. As Arthur pulled away at last he nipped at Merlin's bottom lip, drawing a little hiss of shock from the boy at the sensation.

Arthur kept his grip on both hair and hands so that Merlin was forced to keep his back slightly arched. His breath was coming even faster now and Arthur could feel the rise and fall of his chest against his side as he leaned over the boy. He could see the flush that had covered Merlin's cheeks during their kiss, and noticed that it crept down his neck and spread across his chest as well. For a moment Arthur just took in the way Merlin looked, the way that the quick rise and fall of his chest as he lay stretched out made him look desperate and oh so vulnerable. Finally Arthur decided he had to do more than just look. He released the grip he had on his servant's dark hair, although he kept his hands held firmly in place above his head. Merlin relaxed, laying back flat against the bed once more, only to tense and arch his back once again when he felt Arthur slip a hand into his pants and take hold of his cock which was already beginning to harden.

"Oh, god, Arthur, what are you doing to me?" Merlin asked breathlessly as Arthur began to stroke him.

Arthur couldn't help the grin that had spread across his face at Merlin's reaction to his touch. He reveled in the power he commanded over the boy beneath him, causing such a reaction with just a touch. He worked Merlin's staff steadily until it was completely hard. Merlin was pushing against the hold that Arthur had on his wrists and trembling slightly as Arthur stroked him, emitting soft little noises that were driving Arthur crazy just to hear them. Arthur knew he was hard already as well, the pleasure he took from having Merlin at his mercy was more than he had ever expected.

Just when Merlin thought he would lose control Arthur stopped stroking him and pulled his hand away. Leaning forward once again, Arthur grasped Merlin's jaw in his hand, his grip firm but not rough. He brought his lips to Merlin's ear and whispered softly to him.

"I'm going to let your hands go now, but don't you dare move them, do you understand?"

"Arthur, please…" Merlin moaned.

Arthur gave the boy's head a little shake in reprimand.

"Do you understand me?" he demanded.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur released him and turned his attention to Merlin's pants. He undid the boy's belt and the lacing on his trousers. Then he rose from where he'd been sitting next to Merlin, then made his way to the foot of the bed. He pulled off Merlin's boots and socks, running a finger across the bottom of Merlin's bare foot teasingly as he worked. Merlin gasped loudly, tensing and nearly moved his hands in response to the touch but caught himself just in time. Arthur grabbed the legs of Merlin's pants and gave them a little tug.

"Lift your hips," he ordered.

Merlin complied and Arthur pulled his pants and undergarments down and let them fall to the floor at the foot of the bed. His own cock was straining against the front of his pants at the sight of Merlin lying completely naked and aroused before him. He quickly pulled his own clothes off and then crawled onto the bed, hovering over his bound servant.

xxx

Merlin felt as if every nerve ending in his body was on fire. He was hyper-sensitive to every touch that came from Arthur. He felt such a mix of emotions, from excitement to nervousness to small tinges of fear that were creeping in the back of his mind due to his vulnerable state. Even before Arthur tied his hands together he had felt on edge due to his lack of vision, but once Arthur had stripped him of his shirt and bound his wrists together, Merlin knew he was entirely at the prince's mercy. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He was aroused by the smallest kisses and could feel himself growing hard before Arthur paid any attention to his cock at all. When Arthur had kissed him he could feel the prince's strength and dominance over him as Arthur had taken his mouth with his tongue and added a touch of pain when he'd bit Merlin's lip. A part of Merlin wanted to struggle against Arthur and to try to regain some control over the situation, but he knew it was futile and that Arthur could easily restrain him. Besides, there was something incredibly sexy about the situation. And then Arthur had started to work his cock Merlin could barely contain himself. Arthur had nearly brought him to the brink of his control before pulling away.

But it was when Arthur had ran his finger over the sole of Merlin's foot that he thought he would no longer be able to lay there, still and without moving. The touch had been so unexpected, and the bottom of his foot was sensitive enough without the added tension in his body. Arthur's touch sent what felt like a bolt of electricity up Merlin's body. Now he lay on his bed naked and exposed and feeling even more vulnerable than he had before. He was trembling slightly, the cool air of the room making him shiver in addition to the nervous energy that was running through his body. He felt Arthur climb onto the bed, resting his weight on either side of Merlin's body. Merlin felt Arthur's knee brush against his leg and realized that Arthur was naked as well. He was breathing quick, shallow breaths once more.

Arthur lowered his head so that it was poised just above Merlin's cock, and fixed his eyes on the boy's face. Though he couldn't see Merlin's eyes, he wanted to watch his servant's expression as best he could. Arthur ran the tip of his tongue from the base of Merlin's shaft to the head.

"Fuck!" Merlin exclaimed, and he brought his hands down to curl in Arthur's hair, forgetting the prince's early command.

Arthur pulled away as soon as Merlin moved his hands and grabbed the boy's wrists, forcing them back to where they'd been resting before.

"Please, Arthur, I can't stand this," Merlin gasped.

"You can, and you will. Now keep your hands there. If you make me stop again, you won't like the consequences," Arthur warned. He didn't actually know what he planned on doing if Merlin did move his hands again, but he was sure he could think of something.

Merlin nodded and he pushed his hands back against the pillow, willing them to stay in place as Arthur once more bent his head to Merlin's cock.

This time Arthur wrapped his lips around Merlin's head and slowly began moving his member further and further into his mouth.

"Arthur, fuck…" Merlin moaned, lifting his hips to push himself further into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur pinned Merlin's hips down with his fore arm, keeping the boy still beneath him. Merlin's desperation was intoxicating to the prince. He planned on drawing out Merlin's torment as long as he could.

"Arthur, you're driving me crazy."

In response to Merlin's pleas Arthur wrapped his free hand around the base of Merlin's cock and began moving it along with the motion of his mouth. Merlin gasped breathlessly beneath him and Arthur could feel him trying to move his hips once more but he pushed down firmly.

"Arthur, I'm not going to last much longer," Merlin warned him.

Arthur pulled away and Merlin let out a frustrated gasp.

"No, don't stop!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh, Merlin," Arthur said, shifting forward and placing a finger against Merlin's lips to quiet him, his knees on either side of Merlin's hips, holding him in place. "I'm in charge here, don't forget that."

Before Merlin could respond Arthur took hold of his wrist once more and then slipped the first two fingers of his other hand into his servant's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered.

Merlin wrapped his lips obediently around Arthur's fingers and flicked his tongue against their tips. He was surprised at how much he liked the taste of Arthur's skin and the way it felt to run his lips and tongue over his fingers. Arthur hummed in pleasure at the feel of Merlin's moist, wet mouth enveloping his fingers. Then Merlin grinned deviously, deciding to try his luck. Before Arthur could stop him Merlin down lightly on his fingers. It didn't really hurt, but that wasn't the point. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hair and tugged his head back harshly, drawing a pained grunt from the boy. He pulled his moist fingers from Merlin's mouth and brought them to one of his nipples, circling it as he whispered into Merlin's ear.

"That wasn't very nice. You're going to regret it," he warned.

With that he pinched Merlin's nipple firmly between his fingers. Merlin yelped and tried to pull away, but Arthur just tightened his grip on the boy's hair.

"Say you're sorry," Arthur told him, pinching harder.

"Ow, Arthur, stop. Yes, I'm sorry," Merlin gasped.

His cock was throbbing, the pain and pleasure mixing and driving all reason from his mind.

"Arthur, whatever you are going to do, just do it, please. I don't think I can stand this much longer," Merlin begged.

Arthur smiled at the desperation in Merlin's voice. He was more than ready to take him, he couldn't wait to bury himself inside of Merlin's body once more. But the temptation to torment Merlin just a little longer was stronger than his desire to fuck him, at least for the time being. They still had plenty of time before Gaius returned, and Arthur doubted that either of them would last long once he was inside of him.

"You'll last as long as I say you will, now quiet, and suck harder. Trust me, you're going to want to get them as wet as possible," Arthur murmured into Merlin's ear, slipping his fingers back into his mouth.

He kept his fingers laced in the boy's hair, giving him more control over his head. If Merlin tried to move his hands he wouldn't be able to bring the past Arthur's arm anyways. After a few moments more Arthur decided he really couldn't wait any longer. He slid his fingers from Merlin's warm mouth, drawing them out slowly, relishing the feel of Merlin's soft lips against his skin. Once his fingers were free of Merlin's mouth he slipped them down between their bodies and began circling Merlin's tight entrance. Merlin jumped a little at the contact and groaned. Arthur began to kiss Merlin lightly once more, holding himself up on the forearm of the hand that was till wrapped in Merlin's hair.

Then, to Arthur's completely surprise, Merlin shifted, pushing himself down so that Arthur's finger slid into him. Merlin moaned against Arthur's lips as he stretched. Arthur wanted to reprimand Merlin for once again taking away Arthur's control, but he was so pleased by Merlin's desire that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he began moving his finger inside of the boy, loosening him up before sliding in his second finger. Merlin shifted beneath him and groaned a little at the added intrusion, and in return Arthur deepened his kiss and pulled softly on Merlin's hair to distract him. Soon Merlin was again relaxed. Then Arthur slid a third finger in. He smiled against Merlin's lips despite himself as Merlin struggled briefly beneath him. He broke their kiss and moved his lips to Merlin's ear instead.

"You wanted this," he reminded his servant before tugging lightly on his ear with his teeth.

Merlin hissed and tried to relax as Arthur slowly moved his fingers in and out. It was torturous, but in the best way possible. It hurt like hell and yet he didn't want it to stop. Finally though Arthur removed his fingers, and Merlin had a feeling he knew what was coming next. With his mouth finally free of fingers and lips, he managed to gasp out, "Arthur..Drawer..Oil."

Arthur wasn't sure at first what Merlin was trying to say, but he pulled open the drawer of the dresser next to Merlin's bed and there he found a little bottle.

"I'm not even going to ask," he muttered to Merlin as he uncorked the little bottle. He couldn't wait any longer. He'd spent long enough teasing and pleasuring Merlin and his own cock was throbbing in want of attention. He decided on one last little torment for the boy beneath him. Rather than smear the oil on his own shaft he poured some onto Merlin's cock. As the cool liquid ran over his shaft Merlin shuddered and twitched, clearly not expecting it. Arthur pressed his hips against Merlin's lower belly then so that their members were rubbing together and began moving his hips against Merlin's. Merlin let out such a loud moan that Arthur brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Then he stilled and took both Merlin's shaft and his own in one hand, smearing the oil over both of them. He could feel Merlin's moans against his hand and couldn't take it any longer.

**A/N The next chapter is mostly finished already, so it should be up soon, don't worry. This one was just getting really long. I enjoy a little suspense though, don't you? ;-) **


	9. Announcement

Hello Friends! I'm sorry but this isn't an update. My sincere apologies. I returned yesterday night around 9:30pm from my 'spring break' which was actually a 10 day long choir tour during which we preformed 14 concerts and also during which I got practically nothing done because when we weren't singing we were still busy doing other things. Then I was back at school this morning at 8:30am, and I didn't leave (except to go to work) until 12:00. I have to be back there again tomorrow by 8:00am. And today I realized that there are fewer than 50 days until I am supposed to graduate during which time I have to finish my 10,000 word senior research paper and present on it, pass my other classes, give my senior voice recital, and do all the other class work and home work that goes along with that as well as continue to work my two jobs. Why do I tell you all this? Partly because I just want to complain about my life right now. But mostly because, I am sad to say, I am taking a break from my stories. I just can't do them justice right now. I have every intention of returning to them as soon as I am done with school, and I am hoping that they will be better than ever thanks to the extra time and attention I will be able to devote to writing for fun rather than frying my brain with research. I'm also hoping to finish my stories, edit them, and then post them because I am realizing that I don't really have any idea where they are headed and I think the quality will be much better this way. I'm also taking a break from reading my favorite stories as well, which will be hard but I think it is necessary.

So again I am very sorry but I think this is for the best. I thank you all for your support and encouragement and I hope that you will come back in a couple months when I post more chapters! Much love to all of you!


End file.
